


Sweet and Sour

by izuku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: (in later chapters), Canon Trans Character, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Period talk, Tooru's POV, Trans Male Character, bye, idk i haven't decided about hide, mutsurie, my cute smol children, q squad, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would say that the auction raid was a complete success. After all, we did manage to ascertain all of the needed knowledge and killed many ghouls.</p>
<p>I am not most people.</p>
<p>No, I am Tooru Mutsuki, and the auction raid fucked everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> wow, first mutsurie fic! not exactly the best, but eh, I'm not exactly the best author. I hope you enjoy!

My name is Tooru Mutsuki, and I have really shitty luck.

To start off with, I was born in the wrong body-meaning, I'm transgender. Haha, lucky me.

Then, of course, the one person who I didn't want to find out about this, did. And of course, this person had to be my squadmate, Urie Kuki, the "emotionless bastard" of the group. He isn't, really, but that's how most people see him. 

I am not most people.

But to top it off, Urie Kuki just  _had_  to be the guy that my idiotic brain decided to have a crush on. Because what else would you expect from my dumb self, right?

So, basically, I'm fucked.

It's been two weeks since the auction raid-two weeks since Urie found out about me, and I've been avoiding him at all costs. When he walks into the living room of the squad's shared house, I'll quickly duck upstairs to my room. If he decides to join us at dinner, I'll get up and leave, giving an excuse of work or something of the sort. When I pass him in the hall, my eyes avert to my toes, and my pace quickens.

And for two weeks, it's worked. He hasn't managed to confront me about anything. Of course, Sassan suspected immediately that something was wrong and asked me, but I just told him that the auction raid had left me a bit shaken. Honestly, I doubt he believes me, but he's laid off since then, thank god.

Of course, my spurt of luck couldn't last forever. 

So here I am, sitting on my bed, with the one and only Urie Kuki towering over me. His hands by his sides, and the earbuds that are usually jammed into his ears and dangling from his pocket. I gulp, clenching my jaw. This can't be good.

"Do you need something?" I say as nonchalantly as possible, while closing the file that's sitting on my lap. Urie continues to stare me down, and I feel my anxiety rising. I refuse to show it on my face, however.

"Urie, if you're not going to say anything, then I can't help you." I sigh, continuing to meet his gaze. I feel so, so jittery, but he can't know that, he can't know that he can't kn-

My panicked thoughts are interrupted by Urie setting himself down next to me.

"I want to talk." He says softly, his usual indignant tone seemingly evaporated.

"O-okay." I reply, swallowing my anxieties. My hands start to shake, and I press them to my thighs, gripping the soft fabric of my pants, but I never break eye contact with Urie.

"I just wanted you to know that what happened at the auction raid doesn't change how I think of you. Your body is none of my business, and frankly, you're the most bearable of all the members of this squad. The past two weeks have been... strangely difficult. What I'm trying to say is that, I hope that we can go back to normal now. I don't like not having you around." As he finishes, the slightest of blushes dusts his cheeks, and he rubs the back of his neck. I feel so relieved that I could cry.

Instead of that, I fling my arms around Urie, hugging him tightly. After a moment of shock, he hugs me back, and I swear I can feel him smiling.

"Oh, thank god." I whisper, my voice clenching slightly. "I thought you would hate me. I thought tha-" I cut myself off, swallowing my words. No, I can't say that. That might hurt Urie's feelings, and I don't want to risk it. 

"What did you think?" He mutters to me, his hands stroking gently circles into my back. It's strange-Urie's never acted so kind to- well, anyone, really. Why me? And why now? These questions press at me, but I know I have to answer Urie.

"I-I was afraid th-that you'd hurt me." I whisper in reply, closing my eyes. In response, I feel him squeeze me tighter, my body pressing against his.

"Has someone... hurt you before, because of this?" He asks me softly. I can feel my throat close up as I'm seized by a memory, one which I desperately wish to forget. Panic begins to rise in my chest.

"Y-yes." I choke out, and I feel tears begin to sting the corners of my eyes. My breathing speeds up as the memory floods my mind, and my hands start to shake against Urie's back.  _Damn it_ , I think, attempting to slow my shaky breaths. Urie seems unsure of what to do for a moment, but after a few seconds he figures it out.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're safe." He breathes, and I press my face into his shoulder, tears flowing out of my eyes. Why is he being so kind to me all of the sudden? He's generally either bitter or blasè, and neither of those are how he's acting now. He continues to hold me as I calm down, and after a minute I'm able to draw back, wiping my cheeks.

"Sorry about that. I got your shirt all wet." I mumble, sniffling.

"Don't worry about it." He replies. He has a strange look in his his eyes, one that I can't quite place. It's not pity, nor the sadness that I saw in him at the auction raid. This is... different. 

Then, Urie Kuki does does something that I would never expect.

One moment, I'm staring at him, trying to puzzle out the look in his eyes, and the next, Urie Kuki has his lips pressed against mine. For a second, my eyes widen in shock, and before I even realize what I'm doing, I'm kissing him back. After a moment, he pulls away, slightly out of breath. I can feel my face turning beet red.

Then, Urie does something that I've never seen before- he smiles, and I can't help but do the same. I lean towards him, and he mirrors me, until out foreheads are touching.

"Urie Kuki," I start, "I like you." I grin, my eyes fluttering shut. 

"Tooru Mutsuki," He mutters, bringing us slightly closer, "I like you too."

As he finishes, he brings our lips together for another kiss, one of his hands in my hair. I drape my arms around his neck, turning my head sideways and slightly opening my mouth, enough for him to slip his tongue in. I stifle a moan, leaning into him even more.  


Of course, I'm the king of rotten luck.

Because at this moment, Saiko Yonebashi crashes into my room.

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooooooooooo, cliffhanger! ok I legit couldn't think of a good direction to go so that's why I just left it there lmao. anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon!


End file.
